villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is an antagonist in the God Of War series of videogames - although he only becomes a true antagonist following the events of the original God Of War storyline: he is the king of the Olympians and was originally a fair god by Olympian standards but grew to become one of Kratos' most powerful and merciless opponents as the series progressed. He started out as one of Kratos' allies so he could kill Ares, but after Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Zues got scared and decided to kill Kratos, before Kratos could kill him. Before the Gameplay Zeus' Past According to Gaia, Zeus was the son of Cronos, but Cronos was forewarned that his own children were going to turn against both him and the titans. So Cronos tried to prevent this by imprisoning his children in his stomach. When it was time for Zeus to be imprisoned, Zeus' mother; Rhea decided to trick her husband; Cronos, by summoning a bird, in which the bird sended baby Zeus to a place that Cronos couldn't see. She then used a rock to replace baby Zeus, and Cronos didn't expect a thing. Zeus was raised and cared for by his grandmother; Gaia, but as the years went by, Zeus became enraged and filled with hatred when he learned the truth. So when he was fully grown, Zeus seeked to rescue his 6 Brothers and Sisters, which started the Great War. The Great War When Kratos encountered Atlas for the second time, Atlas told Kratos about Zeus and the creation of the Blade of Olympus during the Great War. According to Atlas, bloodlust consumed Zeus, making him determined to rule all. He, along with his brothers, Hades and Poseidon, and the other Gods of Olympus, were fighting all the Titans with little to no effort. During the war, Hades manage to rip the soul out of Atlas and had him imprisoned by olding the world on his shoulders forever. To end the Great War, Zeus created a weapon made from the Heavens and the Earth; the Blade of Olympus. He processed to use the Blade by wiping them out, or banishing the living Titans to the deepest pits of tartarus, including his father, Cronos. God of War When Kratos obtained the power of Pandora's Box in the original God Of War he opened the box in order to gain the power necessary to slay Ares and avenge his family. While Kratos was roaming around Athens he comes across a Grave Digger that seems to know about Kratos' goals The Grave Digger kept on calling Kratos his son, and that he was digging Kratos' Grave. After Kratos was killed by Ares, apparently the Grave that the Grave Digger was digging was portal from the underworld to Athens. When Kratos asked him who he was, the Grave Digger dissappeared. When Kratos opened Pandora's box, Kratos accidentily unleashes all the evils the Box had hidden within it, these evils swept across the land and infected the gods of Olympus - turning many of them insane. Zeus, as the king of the gods, was arguably corrupted the most by this event and became infected with the evil of Fear - he saw how Kratos had slain Ares and feared that the Spartan could do the same to him, becoming convinced that Kratos would slay him just as Zeus had once slain his own father (Cronos): Zeus' paranoia grew into hatred for his mortal son and he devised a plan to kill him and thus ensure that his reign as king of Olympus could never be challenged. God of War: Ghost of Sparta After Kratos destroyed Atalantis, and caused it to sink to the bottom of the ocean, he came across the Grave Digger again and looks beaten up (Probably the effects of Pandora's Box). He ask Kratos the stop searching for the other one, but Kratos refused and pressed onward. After his brother Deimos was killed and Kratos killed Thanatos, the Grave Digger reappeared again, and actually dug up a spot for Deimos' grave. After the credits The Grave Digger had Kratos' mother in his hands and placed her in the second hole for her grave. Bonus In the Temple of Zeus, after Kratos unlocks all the objects, a secret room opens. When Kratos enters the secret room, he comes across the Grave Digger's shovel. When he picks it up, the Grave Digger becomes unlockable and can be used in the Combat Arena, but when you play as the Grave Digger, he shape-shifts into his true form; Zeus. God of War II In the opening of God Of War II Zeus sets the Colossus of Rhodes to battle Kratos. He manage to trick Kratos by stating that if he drained his godly powers into thede of Olympus, Kratos would become unstoppable. After Kratos drained his Godly Powers into the blade and killed the Colossus of Rhodes, he ended up getting crushed by by the and of The Colossus nearly killing him. When he tried to reach the Blade, Zues intercepted and took the blade. Shortly after, Zeus brutally impales his son with the Blade Of Olympus - during this scene Zeus shows his corruption as he accuses Kratos of plotting against him and mercilessly murders hundreds of Spartans out of apparent malice, he then cast Kratos into the pits of Hades. However Kratos was not to die so easily, for the Titans decided to intervene and use him in their own quest for vengeance against Zeus and the gods - sending him on a quest to undo the actions of Zeus. When Kratos was revived by the titans, they sent him to the Sisters of Fate, so he could turn back time to the point when Zeus betrayed and killed him. Destroying Sparta While he was trying to reach the temple of the Fates, Kratos encountered the last Spartan. The Last Spartan told Kratos that Sparta was destroyed by Zeus, and that he appeared under the cloak of darkness and wiped out nearly everyone in Sparta in a matter of seconds. Fighting Kratos After Kratos killed the Sisters of Fate, Kratos turned back time and prevented Zeus from killing him. Kratos manage to take back the Blade of Olympus and fought the God of Lightning. Zeus grew 50 feet and summoned some sirens. After killing some of the sirens, their screeches harmed Zeus. When Kratos stunned Zeus, he stabbed Zeus with the Blade of Olympus, shrunking Zeus down to his normal size. He constitially tries to take the Blade of Olympus away from Kratos and uses in against him. However, Kratos takes the Blade back and attempted to stab Zeus with it's full power, twice. When Zeus grew to 50 feet, he attempted to electricute Kratos to death. Kratos shouted out that he surrendered and to be released from this torment, but Zeus proclaimed that even though he would kill Kratos, his torment would not end. But it turns out that Kratos tricked Zeus, so he can lower his guard and attempted to kill Zeus with the final blow. But when he tried to stab Zeus for the second time, Athena intercepted and ended up getting by the Blade instead, killing her. Zeus retreated and warned Kratos that started a war, a war that he couldn't win. Before Athena died, she told Kratos that the reason that Zeus tried to kill Kratos was because of fear, a fear that drove Zeus kill his own son, just like Cronos tried to kill Zeus. By the end of God Of War II Zeus asked Hades, Poseidon, Helios, and Hermes to help Zeus kill the mortal Kratos. While this was going on, both Kratos, and his Titan allies had already began an assault on Olympus to take down the mad god. God of War III In God Of War III Zeus' madness intensified. He set his full wrath of Olympus down on Kratos by sending all the Gods, and some of the Demigods, of Olympus. He does this by sending many of the gods to their deaths, including Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hercules, and possibly Hera. When Kratos and Gaia reached the top of Mount Olympus, Zeus struck down Gaia with a bolt of lightning and nearly killed Gaia, and causing Kratos to fall into the underworld. When Zeus found out that Kratos was after Pandora's Box again, Zeus tried to stop him by hindering Kratos' progress, and threaten to kill Pandora. Battling Kratos Ultimately Zeus would wage battle with Kratos four times. The first time is when Kratos and Zeus was right near Pandora's box. The second time is at the peak of Mount Olympus, while Gaia is climbing the top of Olympus. The third time is inside Gaia, right near her heart. It seemed that Kratos killed Zeus after he killed Gaia, but the fourth and final time is when an astral projection of Zeus emerged out of him, destroyed most of Kratos' weapons, and tried to strangle and used fear to kill Kratos, but ultimately Zeus and fall at the hands of his son, just as he had feared - as Kratos beats Zeus to death with his own bare hands the world was cast into chaos as the king of the gods finally died - however with his passing Kratos was able to finally make the sacrifice required to give humanity the one weapon even the gods could not rival: that of Hope.. Personality In God of War 2, Zeus seemed to be a sophisticated and calm, but when Gaia told Zeus' story that when she was taking care of Zeus, anger and rage consumed him toward the Titans. And as the 3rd game progressed, Zeus started to become an arrogant, ruthless and careless monster determinded to kill Kratos before he becomes too powerful, and Olympus falls. Fear drove him to become more and more ruthless, because of this, he destroy Sparta, badly injured Hephaestus, abused Pandora simply she wasn't an actual living being, imprisoned and killed the Titans, tortured Prometheus toward the end of time and a bunch of other cruel unforgivable deeds. Zeus also seems to be a bit cowardly. And both God of War 2 God of War 3 shows it. After Kratos was killed by Zeus, Zeus decided to destroy Sparta and cause more misery towards Kratos, even in "death". And in God of War 3, instead of fighting Kratos himself, he sends his own brothers, Hades, and Poseidon, and other Gods of Olympus such as Hermes, Helios, and Hercules to do his dirty work and watching them die. Powers & Skills Zeus is known as the God of Lightning so he can generate lightning, as well as create a spear made out of lightning. He has super human strength, and can grow up to be as 50 feet. He can multiply, regenerate most of his wounds, fly, teleport, and shape-shift into a White Eagle. In God of War 2, Zues also has the ability to summon three Sirens. Zeus is also skilled with the Blade of Olympius. During the end of God of War 3, Zeus' spirit came out as a dark version of himself which appears to have the ability to induce fear, and drain the health out of Kratos. And like all Gods of Olympus, Zeus is immortal. Trivia *Zeus is voice by Paul Eiding in God of War, Fred Tatasciore in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, and Corey Burton in both God of War 2 and God of War 3 *Zeus is technically the youngest of the three brothers but his physical appearance makes him look like he's the oldest. *It's been confirmed that the Grave Digger that Kratos encounters in the original God of War is really Zeus in disguise. Videos thumb|300px|right|Zeus kills Kratos (God of War 2) thumb|300px|right|Kratos vs. Zeus (God of War 2, final battle)thumb|300px|right|Kratos vs Zeus (God of War 3, 1st boss battle)thumb|right|300px|Kratos vs. Zeus (God of War 3, 2nd boss battle)thumb|300px|right|Kratos vs Zeus (God of War 3, Final battle, with part of the 2nd battle) Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Father of hero Category:Deities Category:Nemesis Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dark Lord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Father of hero Category:Elementals Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Parents Category:Teleporters Category:Multipliers Category:Trickster Category:Big Bads Category:Omniscient Category:Fearmongers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Sequel Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Shieldmen Category:Petrifiers Category:Fearmongers Category:Life-Drainers Category:Immortals Category:Father of hero Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Child-Abusers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Summoners Category:Supreme Beings